Wana Oishii Piege delicieux
by Lessy-enne
Summary: fini Sakura deteste Shaolan! Shao est fou amoureux de Sakura! Il va tout faire pour la conquerire tout en sachant quelle adore la compagnie des hommes! Amour haine et une pointe d'humour!Venez lire sa sera une fic divertissante Le dernier Chapitre est en
1. Chapter 1

WANA OISHII

Chapitre 1

Deux jeune femmes marchaient d'un pas rapide vers les studio Tatsu.

? –Je refuse d'y aller !

? –Saki ! S'il te plait fait ça pour moi !

Sakura –Tu es folle je ne le supporte pas et toi tu voudrais que je sois sa cavalière pour ton mariage ! Tomy tu es folle !

Tomoyo –Nan ! Tu es ma demoiselle d'honneur, et lui, le garçon d'honneur de mon fiancé !

Sakura –Ce n'est pas une raison pour que Eriol et toi me coltiné Mister Li pour la journée, je ne le supporte même pas !

Tomoyo –Shaolan, lui, t'aime bien ! Et en plus il est très gentil !

Sakura –Tu ne me lâcheras pas avec ça jusqu'à se que tu es obtenue gain de causes ? nan ?

Tomoyo –T'as tout compris ! En plus tu n'as même pas de cavalier !

Sakura –STOP ! C'est okay ! tu m'énerve, tu le sais ça! Bon, puisque que s'est ton mariage j'accède a ta requête, mais je te préviens, un faux pas de sa part et tu le regrettera amèrement…

Le samedi venue, le mariage se passa superbement bien, Eriol et Tomoyo étaient enfin marier après 5ans de tournage autour du pot. Sakura était très heureuse pour eux, mais ne comprenait pas que l'on veuille se lier a quelqu'un pour la vie. Cela lui échapper. Assise a sa table, regardant les jeunes mariais dansaient et rirent, elle pensait à ces parents, avant qu'ils ne meurent dans leur accident d'avion, ils était fou l'un de l'autre, un couple parfait, en surface car en intimité elle se souvenait qu'ils s'ignoraient totalement, se méprisaient et elle ne souhaitait pas avoir se genre de vie. Soudain quelqu'un la sortie de sa rêverie.

Sakura –Que me veux-tu Li ?

Shaolan –Je voudrais que tu danse avec moi, s'il te plait !

Sakura fixa Shaolan puis fixa Tomoyo qui la supplier du regard d'accepter, ce quelle fit pour Tomoyo.

Ils dansèrent un moment, Sakura se laissant conduire sans rien dire juste en appréciant la danse. Shaolan lui chuchota a son oreille :

Shaolan –Pourquoi as-tu des réserver avec moi ?

Surprise par cette question Sakura Arrêta de dansait et fixa Shaolan :

Sakura –Tu veux vraiment le savoir Li ? « il affirmât d'un mouvement de tête » Ce n'est pas de la réserve que j'ai envers toi, seulement je t'ignore car tu m'insupporte, je suis avec toi aujourd'hui au bon vouloir de ma cousine mais c'est tout !

Sur ces mots elle partit en direction de la sortit après avoir félicité les jeune mariés et pris congé. Quelques minutes plus tard Eriol, vint a la rencontre de Shaolan, qui était assis sur une chaise et regarder Sakura attendre sa voiture.

Eriol –Que c'est-il passait cette fois ?

Shaolan –Je lui ai demander pourquoi elle ne me parlait jamais, et j'ai eut ma réponse !

Eriol –Tu sais, au début aussi Tomoyo n'arrivait pas a me sentire, Sakura en a eut marre et nous a enfermé dans studio pendant 2 jours et regarde, maintenant on ne peut plus se quitter !

Shaolan –Je suis fou d'elle depuis que j'ai vue ces magnifiques yeux vert, mais sa me fait mal se qu'elle ma dit ! Tout comme le fait de savoir que ma fleure de cerisier a une liste d'amant plus longue que mon bras !

Eriol –Je sais où elle va se rendre maintenant !

Shaolan –Je ne veux pas le savoir !

Eriol –Elle vas aller au bar Kokoro pour décompresser ! Bon je te laissa ma femme m'attend ! Que j'aime dire ça, Ma femme !

Shaolan ne fit pas attention a Eriol et regarda sa belle monter dans sa voiture de sport, avec sa magnifique robe vert émeraudes, comme ces yeux, puis partir au loin dans la circulation des rues de Tokyo……

…………………………………………………………………….à suivre …….

Voilà ! Mon premier chapitre de WANA OISHII è PIEGE DELICIEUX

Et viiiii ! Pas de mort dans cette fic ! Juste des sentiments de haine d'amour et de rancune enfin je crois lol

Sinon j'espère que sa va vous plaire ! Sinon y a toutes mes autres fictions originales et fic manga sur mon site Web www.tvst. voilà ! Je veux des commentaires ! Pleins de com !

Aller big kiss a tous

Akutatsu


	2. Chapter 2

WANA OISHII

Chapitre 2

Pov Shaolan 

**J'ouvre les yeux et suis ébloui par un rayon de soleil filtré par les stores. Je tourne la tête et tombe sur un corps endormie, d'après se que je constate. J'observe alors se corps … … …Une femme aux cheveux châtain (Mais qui est-ce ?) une tatouage sur l'omoplate droit ; un tigre, un dragon et au milieu un fleur de cerisier. Je me redresse a toute vitesse me souvenant a qui appartient ce corps tatoué de la sorte. De ce fait la belle endormie se réveil, se retourne et me fusille du regard :**

**?-Sombre crétin ! Tu pourrais pas avoir des réveils plus doux ! pff pourquoi je t'ai récupérer de ce bar moi !**

**Shaolan –Ecoute Sakura, je.. ……Je ne me souvient de rien du tout ! Est-ce qu'on a ………enfin tu vois quoi ?**

**Sakura se redresse alors et se lève puis enfile son magnifique haut de kimono en soie d'émeraude, et enfin se retourne pour me fixer dangereusement :**

**Sakura –Jamais, tu m'entend, Ô Grand JAMAIS je NE COUCHERAIS AVEC TOI ! Figure toi que je t'ai trouvé dans ma boite préférer, totalement saoule et entourer de minettes même pas majeur. J'allait partir mais mon amie la barman ma supplier de t'emmener chez toi, mais étant donner que je sais pas où s'est j'avais deux choix !**

**Shaolan –Qui étaient ?**

**Sakura –Un, te laisser pourrire dans le caniveau ou ,deux, te ramener chez moi en tant que digne amie de ton cousin !**

**Sur ces paroles elle tourne les talon et se dirige vers la porte, je devine qu'elle va dans sa salle de bain.**

**Shaolan -soupir Pff ! Même avec ces paroles là, je ne peu m'empêcher de l'aimer.**

**POV Sakura**

**Ô ce crétin ! BAKA ! TEME ! Je vais lui tordre le cou ! La prochaine fois je ne lui rend pas service et je le laisse crevé dans un coin !**

**Au bout de 20 minutes je sort de ma douche et m'habille. Puis sort en direction de ma chambre ………Ouf plus de Li. Si je l'avais vue je l'aurais trucidé !**

**POV Normal**

**Sakura se dirigeait a grands pas vers sa séance photos. Tomoyo qui parlait avec les styliste stagiaire l'aperçut et vin a sa rencontre avec un grand sourire.**

**Tomoyo –Tu comptais me le dire quand ?**

**Sakura –De quoi parle tu Tomy ?**

**Tomoyo –Que tu coucher avec le boss !**

**Sakura stoppa sa course et fixa son amie :**

**Sakura –Je n'ai jamais coucher avec Li ! On a dormi dans le même lit sans plus ! Mais dis moi t'es pas sensé être en lune de miel ?**

**Tomoyo –On part dans une semaine ! On a des truck a régler avant.**

**Sakura –Mouais ! C'est quoi le thème de la séance d'aujourd'hui ?**

**Tomoyo –BIKINI !**

**Sakura –Se que je préfère dans ce métier ! Bon je vais me préparer !**

**Une heure plus tard la séance débuter sur un fond de mer des caraïbes et dans les aires la voix si sensuelle de Barry White pour aider nos modèles a être sensuelle.**

**Le show commença avec Sakura, Nao, Miyuki et Michiyo. Les 4 jeunes femmes prenaient des pose a la fois sexy et audacieuse, sous le regard amusé de la styliste, Tomoyo.**

**Photographe –Basta cosi ! Sono bellissime !**

**Tomoyo –Marco, ont-elles fini ?**

**Marco –Si, Signorina Tomoyo ! E perfetto !**

**Tomoyo –Gracie Marco ! Les filles allez-vous habiller un peu !**

**Les mannequins gloussement puis aillèrent gentiment s'habiller, sauf Sakura qui fut interpeller par Marco.**

**Sakura –Qui a t-il, Marco ?**

**Marco –Hum ……… Tu fait quoi cette nuit ?**

**Sakura –Euh, Je ne sais pas mais je crois qu'un Italien photographe fait partie de mes projets pour la nuit ! **

**Marco –Chez moi a 21h ?**

**Sakura –Fait moi vibré, bye-bye !**

**Elle fit volte face et partie se changer sous le regard avide de Marco et . . . . . Shaolan ! Mais une personne l'observer aussi ; Tomoyo.**

**Tomoyo –murmure Il faut que je lui donne un petit coup de pousse, Si je lui rendais l'appareil ? Oui je vais le faire ! Tu me remerciera plus tard ma petite Saki…**

……………………………………………………………**à suivre ……………………………………………**

**Voilà le chapitre 2 ! désoler mais j'ai trop la flemme d'écrire en se moment alors je met plus de temps ! hé, hé !**

**Donc je vais essayer de taper la 3eme partie pour la semaines prochaine, essayer ! bon ben tchao !**

**Aku-Chan**


	3. Chapter 3

'WANA OISHII

Chapitre 3

Sakura était postée devant la grande glace de sa chambre, un tas de tenue toutes plus sexy les une que les autres étaient disposées en tas sur le lit. Elle venait de sortir de sa salle de bain emmitoufler dans un drap de bain de couleur orange pêche. Elle fixait le tas avec un début de migraine tout en se disant « que c'est dure de vouloir être désirable ! » Soudain ces yeux se posèrent sur une robe, mais pas n'importe qu'elle robe, la robe qui l'avait tant fait souffrir, celle que lui avait offert Fujitaka, son père, pour ses 15ans. Deux jour après sont anniversaire, Fujitaka était rentré soul d'une beuverie entre hommes célibataires délaissés par leurs femmes. En rentrant il était aller directement dans sa chambre et l'avait violer avec rage, avec toute la rage qu'il avait pour la mère de Sakura. Quand il s'était endormie, Sakura avait décider de partir, s'enfuir loin de ce monstre, elle était aller a Tokyo. Trois ans plus tard elle apprenait que ces parents avaient péris dans un accident d'avion. Elle balaya ses mauvaises pensée de la main et pris la robe pour la jeter par la fenêtre après l'avoir déchiquetai avec toute la haine que son corps de femme pouvait contenir. Elle choisit alors une rose assez sexy et audacieuse, d'un vert émeraude, pour aller avec ces yeux. Son maquillage faisait ressortir l'éclat de ces yeux, un maquillage avec nuance dominante de noir. Elle sorti alors de son appartement et se dirigeât d'un pas tranquille vers sa voiture. Elle allumait le moteur quand son portable sonna, elle regarda le numéro avant de décrocher : Sakura –Oui Tomy ! Que t'arrive t-il ? 

**Tomoyo –Salut ma puce ! j'ai besoin de toi de toute urgence, Miyuki ma poser un lapin et j'ai besoin d'un modèle !**

**Sakura –Tomy j'ai un rendez-vous ce soir !**

**Tomoyo –S'il te plait ma puce, j'ai absolument besoin de toi, demain je pars en voyage de noces et je veux absolument finir la dernière robe pour ton défiler de Lundi soir ! Sil te plait ! Je ferais tout se que tu voudras pendant une semaine ! Dis OUII !**

**Sakura –Raahhh Tomy ! Bien sur que je dis oui mais je veux seulement un petit souvenir ! Bon j'arrive dans 10 minutes !**

**Elle raccrocha et appela le belle italien pour annuler la soirée puis avait fait rugir son cabriolet jusqu'au studio.**

**Shaolan attendait que son cousin arrive. Installer dans son bureau il attendait fixant un point invisible. Il regarda sa montre 20h36. **

**Shaolan –Pff mais que fait ce baka d'Eriol !**

**Il se dirigeât vers le mini bar et se prépara un double cognac pour attendre. Il s'assit sur le canapé de cuire noir et regarda les lumières de la ville a travers de la baie vitrée. Il pensait a sa belle qui a cette heure précise devait sur ment batifoler avec son apollon.**

**Shaolan –Quel chanceux ce rital !**

**Ces mots furent dit dans un soupir. Et oui il fallait qu'il l'admette, il était belle est bien jaloux de tous les homme qui toucher Sakura. Il regarda sa montre 20h52, il fixa alors son verre, vide. Il se leva et se servit un autre double cognac. En insultant son cousin de tous les noms d'oiseau qui lui passer par la tête, il s'allongea sur le divan.**

**En entrant dans la salle des styliste du studio Sakura s'attendait a se que son amie lui saute dessus comme a son habitude, mais cette nuit personne ne faillit la tuer en l'étranglant. Sakura regarda partout et trouva un mots sur une des glace.**

**« Saki je suis avec Eriol dans le bureau de Shaolan, rejoins nous des que tu as fini de lire se mot, nous parlons affaire !**

**Bizou Tomy »**

**Elle se rendit alors au point de rendez-vous par l'ascenseur priver de Mr Li. Arriver dans le bureau elle plissa les yeux en voyant la lumière tamisée de la pièce. Elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans le bureau et remarqua un corps sur le sofa. Elle s'approcha et donna un coup de pied dans la jambe gauche de ce corps.**

**Sakura –Li ! Réveil toi baka, Où est Tomy ?**

**Shaolan se réveilla en sursaut de son merveilleux rêve.**

**Shaolan –Mais je ne sais pas où elle est !**

**Tomoyo –Je suis là Saki !**

**Sakura –Ah ! Tomy ! allons travaillé !**

**Tomoyo –Non Saki si on vous a fait venir ici ce n'est pas pour rien !**

**Eriol apparue derrière sa femme et l'enlaça :**

**Eriol –Amusez-vous bien les enfants car vous aller rester une semaine ici, rien que tout les deux !**

**Sakura&Shaolan –NANII ?**

**Tous deux couru vers la porte mais elle se referma lourdement et un bruit de clef se fit entendre. Sakura s'appuya contre le mur et soupira profondément. **

**Sakura –Je tuerais dès qu elle nous ouvre !**

**Shaolan c'était rapprocher de la fenêtre et regardait en bas de l'immeuble :**

**Shaolan –Désoler ma belle mais ils viennent de partir !**

**Sakura –ZUT ! Je vais la tuer ! Bon il y a une salle de bain ici ?**

**Shaolan –Oui je te précise qu'il y a un appart juste a coter de mon bureau puisque de fois je dort ici !**

**Une fois dans la salle de bain, Sakura chercha a toute vitesse son portable. Mais avec un soupire résolu, elle se souvient de l'avoir laisser dans la voiture pour ne pas être déranger pendant sa séance de couture. Elle se dirigeât vers Shaolan, après être sorti de la salle de bain. Il était assis sur le sofa et la regarder.**

**Sakura –Bon écoute moi bien Li, on va devoir cohabiter alors toi tu dors sur le sofa et moi, dans le lit de l'appart !**

**Shaolan –Non je suis pas d'accord, je dors dans le lit et toi le sofa, mais je te rassure il est déplient !**

**Sakura –Okay… Barre toi de mon lit !**

**Shaolan se leva et parti, chancelant, vers la chambre mais ne tenant plus sur ces jambes il tomba sur Sakura. Ils se retrouvèrent alors tout deux part terre et Shaolan sur Sakura. Ils se fixèrent un moment. Le caramel dans l'émeraude. Leurs visages n'était qua quelques centimètre l'un de l'autre. Shaolan se mit a rigoler.**

**Sakura –Tu as trop bu Mr Li !**

**Sa voix était sans haine ni colère, plutôt rieuse. Elle le repoussa et il s'affala sur le dos, tous deux rigoler sans s'arrêter de cette situation grotesque. Soudain ils s'arrêtèrent et se turent pendant quelques minutes. Elle ferma les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit elle remarqua que Shaolan dormait a même le sol. Elle se leva et alla dans la chambre, puis revint avec un couverture et un coussin. Elle borda Shaolan et alla dans la chambre dormir.**

**Le lendemain Shaolan fut réveillé par une bonne odeur de bacon grillé. Il se leva, du sofa avec un peu de peine mais quand il arriva dans la cuisine la vision qui lui était offerte fut vivifiante. Sakura, devant une poêle, vêtus d'une chemise noir a lui, lui arrivant au dessus des genoux. La première question qui lui vint a l'esprit fut « Que porte t'elle en dessous de cette chemise », une flamme de désire s'alluma dans son regard, et une autre parti se réveilla aussitôt. Il déshabiller Sakura des yeux. Tout à coup Sakura se retourna et l'aperçut. Elle lui souri, d'un sourire chaleureux.**

**Sakura –Bonjours Shaolan ! J'ai préparer le petit déjeuner, j'espère que tu aime le bacon.**

**Shaolan sourit a son tour et s'assit a la place designer par sa bien-aimée. Soudain quelque chose le frappa. Elle était gentil avec lui, un comportement plutôt bizarre de la par de la demoiselle.**

**Shaolan –Sakura, pourquoi es-tu si gentil avec moi ?**

**Sakura –Hum … … J'ai réfléchit une partie de la nuit, et comme je connais trop bien mon amie Tomy, je sais que nous devons passer une semaine toi et moi en tête à tête. Surtout qu'il est vrai qu'on arrive pas a se sentir. Enfin bref, j'ai décidé de faire un effort pour que ces « vacances » soient sympathique. J'espère que tu en fera aussi, des efforts. ……….. . . . . . . . . . . Shaolan ?**

**Shaolan fixa sa poitrine, il était hypnotiser par la vision de la naissance des seins de Sakura. Son cerveau lui donna l'information de lever les yeux pour voir une Sakura rouge colère !**

**Sakura –BAKA ! Tu pourrais m'écouter quand je te parle !**

**Shaolan –Mais je t'écoutais ! Et je suis d'accord avec toi je vais aussi faire des efforts mais je te demanderais d'être plus habiller !**

**Un sourire carnassier apparu sur les lèvres de Sakura, le fameux sourire qu'elle offrait à ses proies masculine.**

**Sakurad'une voix sensuelle –Voir une femme a moitié nue vous gène tant que sa Mr Li ? Préférez-vous que j'enlève cette merveilleuse chemise de soie noir ? Voulez-vous que je la fasse lentement glisser sur mes épaules, dévoilant morceau par morceau ma peau douce et bronzer ?**

**Shaolan était pendu a ces lèvres, elle allait l'achever a parler comme ça. Il était fou de désir pour cette femme. Quand Sakura fit tomber la chemise au sol, elle vit dans le regard de Shaolan a qu'elle point il la désiré.**

**Sakuramurmure –Cette semaine va être très, mais très intéressante !**

…………………………………………………………………………**A suivre ………………………..**

**Voilà fin du chapitre 3 !**

**Alors ? commenteres et Reviews !**

**J'en veux tout plein !**

**Le prochaine chapitre apparaîtra en avril mais je ne sais pas encore quand je vais commencer a l'écrire je vous fait plein de bizou !**

**Aku-Chan www.tvst. **


	4. Chapter 4

WANA OISHII

Chapitre 4

**Sakura murmure –Cette semaine va être très, mais très intéressante !**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Allongé sur le lit, il contemplé le plafond …………………………………………………… FRUSTRE ! Depuis Trois jours cette beauté le mettait a fleur de peau, elle se promenait presque nue, le matin elle le tentait.**

**Il avait essayé de la posséder mais elle était un animal sauvage, ravissante mais intouchable. Ce soir, il avait décidé de la travailler au corps à corps.**

**Une soirée mouvementée s'annoncer, il allait la posséder enfin. Un sourire s'afficha sur ces lèvres, oui se soir il la ferait sienne, elle lui appartiendra.**

**Sakura entra dans la chambre sans remarquer sa présence, du moins elle ne voulait pas me remarquer non plus. Comme ils étaient dans une sorte d'annexe appartement du bureau de shaolan il y avait des vêtements, a lui bien sur mais au moins elle pouvait se changer certes les vêtements étaient deux fois trop grand pour elle mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas.**

**Sakura –Arrête de pioncer sale flemmard !**

**Elle s'assit au bord du lit et après quelques minutes elle s'allongea à coter de Shaolan. Il se retourna vers elle et détailla son visage. Soudain il remarqua une cicatrise près du nez et de son œil. Invisible de loin et visible quand on y regarde de près.**

**Shaolan –D'où sa vient ?**

**Sakura (le regard alors) –Quoi ?**

**Shaolan –tes cicatrices ?**

**Sakura (touche les marques) –Oh c'est les reste de ma confrontation avec mon père quand j'avais 15 ans …**

**Shaolan –Tu étais battu ?**

**Sakura –Baka ! Ca ne te regarde pas !**

**Elle se releva et partit, mais Shaolan la rattrapa :**

**Shaolan –Tu étais une enfant battu ?**

**Il tira doucement Sakura vers lui et remarqua qu'elle pleurait, il la prit dans ces bras et essaya de la consoler.**

**Shaolan –Dis le moi, sil te plait Sakura ?**

**Sakura –Mon père m'a violé quand j'avais 15 ans, il ma tabasser avant, il était soul, quand il s'est endormie je suis partis pour Tokyo et je me suis débrouiller comme j'ai pu.**

**Shaolan –Tu as porté plainte ?**

**Sakura –Pas la peine il est mort dans un accident d'avion y a 2 ans !**

**Shaolan –Je suis navré pour toi… sa a due être affreux.**

**Sakura –Laisse moi tranquille, je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié…**

**Elle essaya de se débattre mais il resserra son étreinte, elle le fixa alors. Elle approcha son visage du sien pour le fixait dans les yeux. Elle passa ces bras autour du coup du jeune homme et l'embrasse.**

**Leur baiser fut doux au début et il se transforma en un baiser violent, sauvage, chargé de désir. Shaolan poussa Sakura contre le mur le plus proche. Une fois cela fait il lui captura encore les lèvres et commença a faire glisser ces mains sur le corps de sa belle qui achevait de lui défaire les boutons de sa chemise. Tout en se dévorent la bouche mutuellement, ils avaient enlevé leurs vêtements qui joncher maintenant le sol. Il la souleva et elle l'encercla de ces jambes. Il la porta jusqu'à la chambre, jusqu'au lit où ils tombèrent ensemble pour une nuit d'amour sans fin.**

**Deux jours après ils étaient enfin libres……….**

…………………………………………………………………………………………**..to be continued ……………………**

**Chapitre court mais c fait exprès**

**Alors ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aku-Chan : Tout d'abord désoler pour le peu que vous avez eut au dernier chapitre mais étant donné que je n'arriver pas a lier la suite j'ai du couper !**

**WANA OISHII**

Chapitre 5

La semaine suivante cette petite mésaventure, Shaolan et Sakura ne se virent jamais sauf le vendredi.

Sakura marchait d'un pas rapide dans le hall de l'agence ;

Jeune femme –Melle Kinomoto !

Sakura –Oui May ?

May –Mr Li veut vous voir dans son bureau, au plus vite.

Sakura –Merci May, j'y vais de ce pas !

Le cœur battant la chamade, elle entra dans ce lieu qui lui rappelait maintenant plein de souvenir.

Sakura –Shaolan ? May ma dit que tu voulais me voir ? Justement moi aussi il faut que je te parle !

Shaolan –Saki tu es enfin là !

Il sortis de la salle de bain adjacente au bureau et se dirigeât vers Sakura pour l'embrasser.

Au moment où leurs lèvres allèrent se toucher, Sakura posa ces deux doigts sur celle de Shaolan.

Sakura –Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Shaolan –Bien c'est logique ! J'allais t'embrasser !

Sakura –Baka ! Je ne t'appartiens pas, je ne t'ai fait aucune promesse, rien alors lâche moi veux-tu !

Shaolan –Mais j'ai cru que …

Sakura –Hé bien tu crois mal Li ! Je ne fais pas dans l'exclusif dans mes relations, tu devrais le savoir, non ?

Shaolan recula de quelques pas, il ne comprenait plus, lui qui pensait l'avoir dompté c'était loupé. Il la fixa, elle le fixait.

Sakura –Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai couché avec toi que je vais changé ! C'est comme ça, je suis comme ça !

Il n'eut aucune réaction, il la fixai bêtement, liquéfier sur place.

Sakura –Bon, ben comme tu ne dis rien je viens pour te dire que mes vacances commence aujourd'hui et aussi que j'espérais qu'on reste ami.

Elle se retourna et parti en lançant un « au revoir Shaolan. »

Il resta là, debout, fixant la porte qui se refermait lentement. Son cerveau enregistré l'information (tout le monde sais qu'il y a un grand espace en très les oreilles et le cerveau de l'homme). Il resta la, planté.

Sakura, au volant de sa décapotable attendait à un feu rouge. Elle attrapa son mobile et composa son numéro fétiche :

Sakura –Ohayo ! Salut mon chou, c'est Saki ! Comment tu vas ? … Moi sa va pas mal … no souci, je t'appelle pour t'invité au resto se soir, tu es libre ? … Parfait ! A 20h au Tora Kun ! Ciao mon chou !

Elle raccrocha se sentant mieux, elle démarra sa voiture et pris l'autoroute, direction les quartiers chics, elle avait besoin d'une robe pour se soir.

Shaolan entra dans le bar le plus accueillant du quartier, le sushi bar. Il alla s'installer directement au bar et commanda un scotch sec. Ce soir il allait boire, pour oublier. Le serveur lui parlait.

Serveur –Mr Li, y a votre mannequin qui vient de rentrer dans le resto Tora Kun !

Shaolan se retourna et LA vit dans une robe rouge, très sexy. Un homme l'accompagné, grand, costaux, les cheveux noir, elle était accompagne d'un homme imposant.

Sakura fixait son ami de toujours.

Kurogane –Aller ma puce dit moi se qui te tracasse ?

Saki –Pourquoi dit tu cela ?

Kuro –Je te connais Saki, je sais comment tu fonctionne ma belle, alors dit moi se qui te préoccupe, sil te plait !

Saki –J'ai couché avec mon boss…

Kuro –Avec Li ? Des détails !

Saki -2 Jours.

Kuro –Waw 2 jours ! Pour un gringalet c'est pas mal du tout !

Saki -2 jours où on a fait que dormir manger et faire l'amour.

Kuro –Et ?

Saki –Et c'était fantastique, mais j'ai peur d'être accro à ces performances. Même mon étalon italien na pas fait mieux…

Kuro –Droguée ?

Saki –T'es pas fou ! Eh puis Kuro se soir je veux et j'ai besoin de ne penser a rien, je veux juste passer la soirée avec toi et la lui entière …

Kuro –Hum (caresse la joue de Sakura) Ce soir tu m'appartient Mwahahaha !

Saki –Du calme mon chou, sa te branche de finir la soirée chez moi cette foi ?

Kuro –Avec plaisir !

? –Comme je peu le voir tu n'as pas changer, toujours le même traîner !

Le sang de Sakura se glaça dans ces veines, cette voix avait le dons de lui faire mal depuis son enfance mais le fait que en vieillissant elle est pris le même ton que cet enfoiré le dégoûtée au plus haut point.

Saki –Toya … ça fait un bail !

Toya –Pas assez a mon goût…

Saki –je pense la même chose, pourquoi un salopard comme toi viendrait a moi ?

Toya- les mauvaises habitudes ne changent pas facilement…

Kuro –Vien Sakura on part !

Toya –C'est sa casse toi va t'envoyer en l'air...

Il reçu une gifle de Sakura qui le fit taire :

Sakura –Tu es un enfoiré Toya, sa c'Est du frere même pas capable d'Aider sa sœur quand je me fesais battre par ton enfoiré de pere et tu ose de traiter de putain !

Il allait se venger quand il se retrouva au sol, le nez en sang et la mâchoire brisé.

Elle pris Kurogane par la main et l'entraîna dehors jusqu'au coin de la rue.

Shaolan avait vu toute la scène, il était pétrifié, cet homme avait littéralement brisée la mâchoire de ce Toya, mais le pire c'est que cet homme ne paresser pas avoir forcé énormément. Il se leva, paya et les suivit. Quand il arriva a leur niveau il s'arrêta et les regarda, cet homme avait sa belle tout contre lui.

Kuro –Calme toi ma puce, c'est fini…

Saki –Merci Kuro, pour tout se que tu as fait pour moi !

Kuro –Se fut un plaisir, je doit t'avouer que j'avait depuis longtemps envie de le taper mais cette fois je l'ai eu !

Saki –Si seulement je pouvais te garder tout pour moi.

Kuro –Désoler ma puce mais tu sais que je serais toujours la pour toi comme Fye.

Shaolan vit Sakura se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et embrasser délicatement cet homme, en posant a peine ces lèvres, le sang de Shaolan ne fit qu'un tour et colérique il s'approcha des tourtereaux.

Shaolan –Belle soirée n'est pas !

Sakura –SHAOLAN ? Que fais tu là ?

Le portable de Kurogane sonna a se moment précis.

Kuro –C'est Fye je doit répondre !

Shaolan –Je me ballade ma belle !

Saki –Ne m'appel pas comme sa ! (D'une voie sèche)

Shaolan –Sinon quoi ? Ton animal de compagnie va m'envoyer à l'hosto moi aussi ? Tout comme cet homme.

Saki –Cet Homme est mon enfoiré de frère et de tout façon même si je couchais avec Kuro tu n'as aucun droit sur moi !

Shaolan se rapprocha d'elle, Sakura se recula jusque toucher une voiture.

Shaolan –Tu couches avec lui ?

Sakura –Qu'est ce que sa peu bien te foutre ?

Shaolan –Réponds moi !

Sakura –Non !

Shaolan –Je ne te crois pas ! Pourquoi es-tu avec lui se soir ?

Sakura –Pour t'oublier baka, pour t'oublier !

……………………………………………………………………………………to be continued …………….

Voili voilou

Bon bin c le dernier chap. qui mettre le plus de temps a venir !

VIVE LES EXAMS (merde)

Merci pour les com. et j'espère que ce chap. plaira

KICHUUU Aku


	6. Chapter 6 I

**WANA OISHII 6 part I**

**11h Shaolan gambader joyeusement vers l'appartement de Sakura. Elle lui avait avouer hier soir quelle voulait l'oublier, c'est déjà un bon début.**

**Il était devant sa porte et au moment où son poing aller toucher la porte s'ouvrit. Elle s'ouvrit sur un homme de taille moyen aux cheveux blond argentée, aux yeux bleus comme la mer. Quand cet homme aperçus notre petit Shaolan il sourit malicieusement en appelant un certain "Kuro-pu". L'homme qui accompagné sa belle approcha l'air méchant comme jamais.**

**Kurogane -Que fais-tu le morveux?**

**Shaolan -Je viens voir Sakura mais je me suis peut-être trompé d'appart?**

**L'homme -Non c'est bien ici chez elle mais elle est partie!**

**Kuro -FYE! Ne dit rien de plus!**

**Fye -Kuro, mon chou, vas t'asseoir un peu tu dois être fatigué...**

**Le grand homme fit volte face et en grognant alla s'asseoir dans le canapé. Fye rigola un moment puis se concentra sur le jeune Li.**

**Fye -Elle est partie en vacances, nous on est la car on s'occupe de sa marmaille!**

**Shaolan -Marmaille? Elle a des enfants?**

**Fye -Non! bien sur que non elle a plein d'animaux, mais revenons a l'essentiel, elle est partie sur les îles du sud.**

**Shaolan -Laquelle?**

**Fye -Hm... Chikuden! **

**Shaolan remercia les deux hommes et disparu dans le couloir de l'immeuble.**

**Sur une île, quelque part entre le pacifique et l'océan indien.**

**Une femme marchait le long de la mer sur le sable chaud. Habillait de lunette de soleil d'un bikini de couleur rouge feu. Elle s'arrêta et fixa l'horizon, inspira l'air de la mer. Elle avança doucement, s'enfoncent dans l'eau à 25 degrés. Que c'était agréable de nager avec une si belle journée, ces vacances commençaient plutôt bien.**

**Elle sorti de l'eau et s'allongea sur sa serviette au soleil. Voila une des choses les plus agréables pour elle, la mer, le soleil et la bronzette. Sans qu'elle ne sen rende compte elle s'endormit sur la plage, bercé par les vagues.**

**Il était environ 18h30 quand elle se réveilla, elle se sentait bien. Elle se leva, rassembla ces affaires et parti vers son hôtel. Sakura passa à la réception et demanda si elle avait des messages ... apparemment rien. Toute souriante elle monta vers sa suite, direction la salle de bain.**

**Mais quand elle ouvrit la porte, quelque chose de suspect la figea sur place. ... Ce parfum, elle le connaissait que trop bien. Le parfum de l'homme quelle voulait a tout pris éviter mais qui l'avait quand même suivit.**

**Elle entra dans la suite et marcha jusqu'a sa chambre et le vit, allongé sur le lit entrain de dormir. **

**Sakura -**_murmure_** Kawai! (Mignon)**

**Elle s'approcha et caressa la joue de l'homme doucement. Puis elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain où elle se prépara la baignoire jacuzzi.**

**Elle entra tout entière, nu, dans l'eau chaude et se délassa. Elle ferma les yeux profitant de ce bien être. Elle prit la savonnette et se frotta énergiquement tout le corps et ces cheveux. Elle plongea dans le bain pour avoir l'eau au dessus de sa tête. Quand elle émergea il était là. Devant elle, la regardant, un sourire chaleureux se dessina sur ces lèvres, Sakura le fixa mais ne sourit pas.**

**Sakura -Comment m'as tu retrouver?**

**x -J'ai demander mon chemin à tes pitbulls!**

**Sakura -Kuro t'as di où je me trouver? Bizarre!**

**x -C'est Fye qui ma tout dit!**

**Sakura -Shaolan ... pourquoi es-tu venu?**

**Shaolan (qui n'avait pas deviner?) -Parce que je t'ai...**

**Sakura -NON! Arrête ne dit pas ça!**

**Shaolan -Pourquoi ça?**

**Sakura -Ce n'est qu'une illusion pour toi je le sais.**

**Shaolan -Non ce n'est pas une chose imaginaire je t'aime Sakura, Mon coeur mon âme et mon corps sont tout entièrement a toi. ... Que faut il que je fasse pour te prouver mes sentiments.**

**Sakura regarda l'eau de son bain et réfléchit. **

**Sakura -**_murmure_** Charme moi!**

**Shaolan -Nani?**

**Sakura -**_fixe Shaolan_** Charme moi! Montre moi tes sentiments...**

**Shaolan ne répondit pas, il la regarder, cherchant une idée. Après quelques minutes il déclara en la fixant intensément:**

**Shaolan -Bien, alors retrouve moi a 20h au bar et met toi sur ton 31 !**

**Il l'embrassa, elle y répondit. Apres quelques instant ils s'arrêtèrent haletant. Shaolan partit alors de la suite, laissant une Sakura particulièrement excitée. Elle se cala dans l'eau chaude, ferma les yeux et souris.**

**Sakura -Hm! Cette soirée s'annonce plutôt bien, j'ai hâte d'être au dessert! Mais je vais m'amuser un peu avec Mister Li.**

**20h02, c'était la treizième fois que Shaolan regardait sa montre. Il était installé au bar, avec un vers de scotch. Il l'attendait, la femme qu'il aime. Il avait pourtant était surpris quand elle lui avait lancer se défi, mais un Li ne renonce jamais à un défi surtout avec une tel récompense à la clef. Il bu une gorger de son breuvage et se retourna vers une voix familière. Là il la vie, dans une magnifique robe vert comme ces yeux, dos nu. Très sexy. Elle parler avec un homme en costume, il lui disait quelque chose mais n'y réfléchi pas et avança vers sa belle.**

**Shaolan -Sakura! **

**Sakura -Ah Shaolan, viens que je te présente, voici Mr Menchi (**Vive mon chat**) Tatsu (**Vive mon cochon d'inde**) un ami proche!**

**Tatsu -Un ami assez proche Miss! Enchanté Mr Li!**

**Shaolan -tout le plaisir est pour moi Mr Menchi **_penser de Mr Li : Comment ose t-elle me présenter un ex... mais regardez moi comment il la frôle, raaaah mon gars si tu continue a la peloter ta plus de mâchoire ... et elle qui rigole a une blague totalement bidon_

**Le visage de Shaolan était fermer, les sourcilles froncer, un étirement forcer des lèvres. Pendant que Sakura l'observer du coin de l'oeil, souriant elle de la situation. Elle voyait bien que Shaolan aller perdre patience.**

**Shaolan -Sakura, ma belle notre table nous attend allons dînez.**

**Sakura -Oh oui tu as raison, on va avoir besoin de vitamines pour se soir! Bye Tatsu, c'était un plaisir!**

**Voila 10 minutes qu'ils étaient a table et Shaolan ne lui avait toujours pas poser la question qui lui brûler les lèvres. Elle le voyait dans son regard qu'il voulait des réponses.**

**Sakura -Shaolan regarde moi! ... que t'arrive t'il?**

**Shaolan la fixa et marmonna un "rien"**

**Sakura -Bon écoute Li! Les hommes n'ont aucun secret pour moi alors lâche la sauce et dit moi se qui te tracasse sinon je retourne dans ma suite.**

**Shaolan -Tu veux savoir... hé bien cet homme me dérange, ce Menchi! Tu as flirté avec lui alors que j'étais juste à coter de toi!**

**Sakura -STOP! Tu te calmes un peu! Les mecs, tous les mêmes, surplus de testostérones je suppose. Je ne flirterais jamais avec lui! BAKA! C'est le directeur de l'hôtel! Alors heureux?**

**Shaolan -Euh ... Sumimasen! J'ai cru que...**

**Sakura -Arrête de croire, je n'ai pas couché avec tous les mecs de cette foutu planète ni même la moitié des célibataires de Tokyo.**

**Shaolan -Je suis désoler, peut-on continuer cette soirée en oubliant ma bêtise?**

**Sakura -Parfait!**

**Shaolan -**_voix coquine_** Alors comme sa tu connais bien les hommes?**

**Sakura le fixa, il voulait jouer lui aussi et bien elle aller rentré dans son jeu.**

………………………………………………………………a suivre dans la 2nde partie

Voila j'ai donc décider de couper mon beau dernier chapitre pour que vous puissez en profiter mais c aussi parce que dans les mois qui vont suivre j'aurai du mal pour écrire mes histoires mais j'essayerais malgré tout !

Bon j'espère que ce demi chapitre vous a plus et laissez moi des comms et review pleaze sa motive tjr bcp


	7. Chapter 6 II

_**WANA OISHII**_

**Shaolan fixait Sakura, ebahit. Ce qu'elle venait de lui dire le laisser sur le cul.**

**Shaolan -Tu les as tous compté?**

**Sakura -Hmmm... je pense oui, mais c'est un petit score tu sais, j'ai des amies qui ont deja fait le double, elles ont un sacré palmares.**

**Shaolan -Moi je n'ai eu qu'une disaine de copine et pareil pour les aventures d'un soir, mais toi avec une centaine d'aventures je reste bouche bé! Tu n'as jamais eu de probleme avec la press a cause de ça?**

**Sakura -Non, et puis je m'en contrefou totalement, les medias peuvent me mordrent autant qu'ils veulent je ne confirmerais jamais ni ne ferais le contrair, sa leur ferait trop plaisir! Mais bon tu sais, je n'ai pas la technique infaible, mais je suis capable de donnée enormement de plaisir!**

**Sakura fixa alors Shaolan dans ces yeux noisette et pris une voix plus sensuelle que jamais.**

**Sakura -Si tu es bien sage tu aura droit a un petit extra mais seulement si tu es sage!**

**Shaolan deglutit, elle voulait recoucher avec lui, il allait etre trés sage. Le repas toucha a sa fin et Shaolan racompagna Sakura à sa chambre. Sur le pas de la porte Elle se retourna vers lui et l'embrassa, chastement, delicatement.**

**Sakura -C'etait une merveilleuse soirée, vraiment, Veux-tu entrer?**

**Shaolan -Non, Merci mais non, je vais retourner dans ma chambre et etre bien sage jusqu'a demain et te courtiser comme il se doit!**

**Shaolan embrassa tendrement, amoureusement sa belle qui lui repondit avec ardeur. Il lui ouvrit la porte, la laissa entrer puis marcha du pas sure vers ces appartements, en entendant un "sacré Li" en s'eloignant.**

**Au matin, quand Sakura se reveilla, une delicieuse odeur de croissont chaud la fit se lever de son lit. Au moment ou elle entra dans la grande salle. Elle stoppa net sa marche. Shaolan etait assis a la table une tasse fumante à la main et concentré sur un journal. Sakura le fixa tendrement, cet homme detronait tous les autres, il n'etait pas comme les autres. Soudain il leva la tête, remarqua Sakura et lui souris, d'un sourire sincere et aimant.**

**Shaolan -Bonjour!**

**Sakura -Salut, que fais-tu là?**

**Shaolan -Je suis venu dejeuner avec toi. Assis toi, tu as du café fraichement moulu et des toast's et aussi du chocolat et quelques fruit.**

**Sakura s'assit et regarda la table, un vrai festin de bon matin. Elle prit une tasse de café, du raisin et des cerises. Elle degusta son petit dejeuner en regardant Shaolan qui etait repartie à la contemplation de son journal.**

**Sakura but son café et realisa soudainement l'incroyable. Elle avala de travers sa gorgé et se mis a tousser, Shaolan panique vin a ces coter, lui tapota gentillement le dos en lui demandant si sa aller. Elle se leva en repetant que sa aller bien et elle partit vers la salle de bain en disant qu'elle devait de se preparer.**

**Sous sa douche chaude, Sakura decida de ne rien laisser paraitre, elle restera de marbre et jouera encore avec Shaolan. Elle se savonna vigoureusement et se rinca puis sortit de la douche et se secha. Elle se dirigea nu jusqu'a sa chambre sans fair attention à Shaolan qui la fixait la bouche ouverte. Une foix prete, ils allerent tous deux visiter les environs.**

**En fin de soirée Shaolan laissa Sakura à sa chambre. Shaolan etant fatigué il voulait se reposer et faire une nuit complete..**

**Aussi la jeune femme se retrouva-t-elle seule au fond de son lit sur le coup de 1 heures du matin. Avec un petit soupir, elle se cala contre l'oreiller et porta distraitement son regard sur le salon, car elle n'avait pas fermer la porte joignante et remarqua un sac. Shaolan avait du l'oublier. Elle se leva et le prit puis fit demi-tour jusqu'au lit. Elle l'ouvrit et aperçu un coquillage. Elle le porta a son oreille et essaya d'entendre le bruit des vague.**

**Sakura – Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce coquillage qui n'a rien à dire..., grommela-t-elle en l'agitant vigoureusement.**

**A ce moment, un objet noir tomba sur l'édredon.  
Sakura se pencha... s'étonna... puis tendit une main hésitante vers l'objet. Puis elle défit le carré de velours avec fébrilité... jusqu'à ce que l'étoffe sombre révèle son trésor.  
Une bague ornée d'un diamant ! Une bague de fiançailles...**

**Elle retin son souffle, avait-il deliberement laisser ce sac ici ou l'avait-il oublier ?  
elle sortit du lit, et s'habilla en un clin d'oeil. Puis elle rassembla quelques affaires à la hâte et monta dans sa voiture. Un quart d'heure plus tard, aussi légère qu'une bulle, elle se garait sur le parking de La Gazette, après un rapide crochet par la boutique.  
Heureusement que Shaolan lui avait donné une clé. Elle déverrouilla la porte, et se faufila dans l'appartement plongé dans l'obscurité.**

**Elle se dépêcha de procéder à deux ou trois arrangements dans la salle de bains puis gagna le salon-cuisine sur la pointe des pieds, non sans avoir jeté un rapide coup d'oeil à Shaolan qui dormait tout habillé, étendu en travers du lit. Peut-être attendait-il sa visite ? songea-t-elle en préparant avec soin une assiette de Fruits. Puis elle déboucha une bouteille de champagne, trouva deux verres et retourna dans la salle de bains parfaire sa petite mise en scène.**

**Priant pour que le bruit de l'eau ne réveille pas Shaolan, elle tourna les robinets à fond et laissa se remplir la baignoire à remous. Puis elle déboucha le flacon d'huiles essentielles qu'elle avait concocté en toute hâte à la boutique et en versa quelques gouttes dans l'eau tiède. Elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de donner un nom à sa nouvelle mixture, mais « Amour Eternel » lui trottait dans la tête depuis le début de la soirée...  
Une fois la baignoire pleine, elle ferma les robinets, se déshabilla vite et regagna la chambre pour grimper sur le lit. Shaolan dormait toujours. Elle l'embrassa amoureusement sur la joue. Avec un gémissement de mâle endormi, il tendit les bras pour l'enlacer.  
Mais elle lui échappa.**

**Shaolan –Où vas-tu ? maugréa-t-il. Tentatrice...**

**Sakura – Suis-moi et tu verras.**

**Elle retourna à la salle de bains. Quelques secondes plus tard, il paraissait sur le seuil.**

**Shaolan – Je rêve ou quoi ? murmura-t-il en promenant à la ronde son regard encore embrumé.  
Des bougies disposées un peu partout illuminaient la pièce d'un éclat féerique. L'atmosphère embaumait un parfum fleuri, avec une note difficile à identifier qui réveilla comme par magie son appétit de sensualité.   
Et surtout, allongée dans un bain frémissant de mousse, Sakura tendait vers lui son verre vide.**

**Sakura – Champagne, Shaolan ! J'ai soif...**

**A son annulaire, brillait le diamant.  
Sans dire un mot, des étoiles plein les yeux, Shaolan prit la bouteille de champagne posée dans un seau à glace, sur le bord de la baignoire, et servit sa compagne. Qu'elle était belle... L'intense désir qu'il éprouvait pour elle à cet instant lui rendait la vie à la fois exquise et insupportable.  
Elle but une gorgée, puis posa son verre. Avant de tendre à Mister Li la main à laquelle scintillait le diamant.**

**Sakura – Viens..., murmura-t-elle d'une voix pleine de promesses.**

**Troublée, elle regarda Shaolan se déshabiller. La lumière des bougies semblait sculpter sa longue silhouette. Il entra dans l'eau et s'assit en face d'elle. Puis il lui ouvrit les bras, et elle vint très amoureusement s'y glisser. Alors, ils oublièrent tout dans un baiser à perdre haleine, et ne consentirent à se séparer qu'après de longues secondes.  
Un petit sourire aux lèvres, Saki fit jouer le diamant dans l'éclat des bougies.**

**Sakura –Tu ne souhaiterais pas me parler... de cette bague, Shaolan ?**

**Shaolan -Si... Mais tu m'as fait oublier tout ce que je voulais te dire.**

**Sakura battit des cils.**

**Sakura – Mmm... Dis-moi que je te fais tourner la tête, chéri...**

**Shaolan -C'est exactement ça.**

**L'amusement fit pétiller le regard de Saki.**

**Shaolan -J'aurais dû savoir depuis le début que je finirais avec toi dans une baignoire... Saki, tu es la femme que je cherche depuis toujours... Alors, tu es décidée ? Tu acceptes de m'épouser ?**

**Sakura –t'épouser ? Non je suis encore jeune. Mais je veux faire un bout de chemin avec toi.**

**Shaolan –Juste un bout de chemin ? Venant de toi j'accepterais se que tu me donne, je suis deja si heureux que tu porte cette bague, Je t'aime et je veux vivre avec toi, avoir des enfants de toi !**

**Sakura –Shaolan, se matin j'ai realiser que je tenais a toi, mais je ne peux pas te dire encore ces mots, je n'ai pas la force de souffrire encore.**

**Shaolan –Ma belle, moi vivant, tu ne souffrira plus emotionnellement, je veux combler tes desirs et panser tes blessures, je veux tout savoir de toi-même ton coter sombre, je t'aime, je te le dirais tout les jours si tu me le demande, à chaque reveil, avant de t'endormir, à chaque repas.**

**Sakura se raprocha de Shaolan et l'embrassant en mettant tout son amour dans ce baiser.**

fin

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Voilaaaa Wana Oishii est fini J'espere que vous avez aimé**

**Par contre je suis vraiemnt desoler pour les fautes, mon correcteur d'ortographe est KO. Donc jai essayer de pas trop en fair . Sinon je sais deja 3 ou 4 moi depuis l'autre mais j'ai bosser cet ete et comme mon cerveau etait OUT j'ai pas voulut le tuer pour de bon**

**En tout cas je vous remerci pour vos review's et comm 's et j'espere que vous aller suivre mes autres fic . Mais je ne sais pas quand j'en referais une sur CCS .**

**Aller bisouuus a tous et laisser moi des messages**

**Aku-Chan**


End file.
